Cinderella's Dream of an Hour
by TOOTHACHING
Summary: As you see in the tile, it is a cross-over story. However, it is totally different from the original one. Besides, it is sort of stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Many characters were going to appear in the story, such as England, France, Ukraine and so on.

After reading, please leave some comments if you could.

Thank you very much. =]

ps.

I am so sorry for poor Natasha. I did not mean to portray her in that mean way =[

Besides, I DO NOT any characters in _Hetalia!_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a young fair teen called Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was living with his aunt, four brothers and a sister in a remote countryside. Because Gilbert's father and mother died of plague at his young age, his kind-hearted neighbor, whom he called 'Auntie Ukraine,' adopted the poor little orphan as her own son.

Although his kind-hearted stepmother treat Gilbert as her child, it was still difficult to prevent from other sibling's bullying, especially from Natasha's. For Natasha, she really disliked Gilbert very much because he wanted to "seduce" his big brother, Ivan, but actually he did not. She even considered that it was all Gilbert Beilschmidt's fault because her big brother turned down her proposal all the time. Sometimes she not only commanded Gilbert to do the work which Auntie Ukraine assigned her previously, but also was picky with everything he had done.

"Hey, you idiot," Natasha lain down on the chair, flip through the magazine, and stopped Gilbert, "have you mopped the floor yet, my "dear" brother?"

Her sweet tone chilled Gilbert suddenly.

"Oh, come on! Here she goes!" Gilbert murmured with a long face. His brows were frowning like a ball of knitting wool.

"Have you, my brother?" Natasha still read her magazine and did not look at Gilbert.

"Yep, then?" Gilbert tried to repress his anger and waited calmly for the storm's coming.

"Are you sure?" Putting her magazine aside, took the tea pot on the table, and then spilt black tea on the ground purposely. "But it seems that you didn't, my brother." Finishing her words, Natasha had her legs crossed, and continued to read her magazine.

A gleam of victorious viciousness appeared in her big grayish purple eyes.

"Fine!" Gilbert cast a hateful look toward the girl in her favorite blue dress. He kicked the wall for relieving his rage, and began to clean it with a mop.

To Gilbert, he had to endure such a headstrong stuff because he knew that if he wanted to pay it back, Natasha would get even with what he did in a horrifying way: Natasha had set up a trap to let him falling to the dried well alone for a night. For God's sake, the well was not so deep that he just broke his right leg, and Ivan, Natasha's so-called "Big Brother," found him next morning. Anyway, most of all, he did not want to annoy Auntie Ukraine anymore because she was toilsome enough for earning the whole family's bread.

One day, the Prince Feliciano and the Princess Elizaveta invited all the young ladies and men in the land to go to the ball. Rumor has it that the king and the queen were going to choose a wife and a husband for the prince and the princess among those who participated to the party. When learning the news, Natasha thought that if she could leave Gilbert at home and then go to the ball with her big brother, it could not only alienate Gilbert from Ivan (and Gilbert himself really loved to) but also shorten the distance between Ivan and her. In order to achieve her purpose, she threatened her poor brother, Toris, to help her to leave Gilbert at home. But it seemed that he did not put much effort to stop Gilbert from going to the ball because Gilbert himself did not show too much interest in it at all.

"Well," One day afternoon, Toris went to the farm and saw Gilbert was busy at sawing. "have you heard that ball held in the castle yet?"

"Yep, and so what?" Stopping working, Gilbert lifted his head and replied.

"'So what?'" Hearing his response, Toris widen his green eyes and hardly believed what he heard. "Didn't you know that the prince and the princess are going to choose their spouses among those who go to the ball?"

"Well,Toris," Firstly Gilbert cleared his voice and continued, "don't you think that it looks sort of silly to wear that such a kind of super stupid uncomfortable tail, do you?" Gilbert then buried his head to spread the seeds, "Anyway, I won't trouble myself, and it is not as cool as my pet yellow chick, isn't it?"

Gilbert slightly patted the yellow chick on his shoulder.

"Ha-ha, well, that's okay." Toris laughed with a little embarrassment and felt a little bit relief because he could escape from Natasha's torture.

But, poor Toris could not be free from Natasha's hell as he wished for because of two fools' visit.

At the evening, Natasha and her beloved big brother, Ivan, who surrendered his sister's love intimidation, departed to the ball. And so did Toris and Raivis, who is one of his siblings. After all, any normal man can hardly spare such an astonishing beauty's attraction. Only Auntie Ukraine, Gilbert and Edward, who was also one of Natasha's brothers, were at home. Suddenly, when they were having their supper, someone knocked on the door.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Many characters were going to appear in the story, such as England, France, Ukraine and so on.

After reading, please leave some comments if you could.

Thank you very much. =]

ps.

I am so sorry for poor Natasha. I did not mean to portray her in that mean way =[

Besides, I DO NOT any characters in _Hetalia!_

* * *

"Who is it?" Auntie Ukraine asked as loud as she could but no one answered. After several minutes, here came the knock again.

"Who is it?" Edward asked with caution but still no one answered. After several minutes, here came the sever knock again.

"WHO IS IT?" All of sudden, Gilbert grabbed a broom and rushed to the door with anger.

"Hello, my dear…Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop! Stop! Stop! I ask you to stop hitting me! Hey, you such a jerk…" When Gilbert opened the door and saw a strange man in a long wizard-like robe, he immediately lifted the broom and hit him severely without any mercy.

"You such a rude brat! Is it fun to knock this door?"

"Hey, Francis! Don't just stand there! Don't you see I am in the trouble! Come to… Ouch! I've told you don't hit me or I'll pay …Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Hearing such huge sounds outside the door, Auntie Ukraine and Edward also came to the door.

"Bonjour, madame," Francis knelt down with one leg and kissed Auntie Ukraine's hand: "it my pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." then, a rose suddenly appeared on Ukraine's ear side.

"Stop flirting, you idiot! Don't you see me I am in the trouble!" those green eyes were burning with anger because Francis did not want to help him to stop Gilbert's attack.

"Okay, okay, Arthur."

Francis elegantly snapped, and an invisible force finally separated the fury Gilbert and the poor Arthur.

"Sorry for our rudeness, madame." Francis bent and apologized to Gilbert. However, it did not work.

"Damn your madame! Can you tell the differences between men and women?" Suddenly, Gilbert's pet yellow chick popped out and pecked at Francis face.

"What the hell! Don't peck my handsome face! Don't! Don't!Don't " Francis cried and cursed.

Ignoring Francis's cry, Arthur just took calmly out a scroll of kraft and checked carefully.

"So, are you Cinderella?" Arthur looked at Auntie Ukraine and asked.

"No, my…"

Cutting down Auntie Ukraine's words, Arthur turned to Edward and asked, "You?"

"Maybe there would be something wrong with your eyes, sir. Why not go to see a doctor?" Edward took off his glasses, wiped it with a cloth, and answered with a calm nipping tone.

"Okay, you must be our Cinderella." Not seeing Gilbert, Arthur took out his quill and kraft to take a note.

"You bastard!"

Gilbert lifted up the broom and was ready to begin another attack. Arthur slightly snapped his finger and a sudden strong green gleam popped out his finger.

"I am not" Gilbert's sound became sort of higher, "a girl…"

Gilbert almost could not help but kill himself…maybe it was time to say "herself."

"What the hell! Why did I become a woman?" Gilbert's inner volcano was going to explode.

"Well, well," Arthur turned to Auntie Ukraine and Edward and continued, "I think that both of you can understand it. As you know, our story _Cinderella_ is totally out of control, so, I have to use some special "magic" to lead out story to the "right" path."

"Okay, we got it!" Auntie Ukraine nodded and answered with a warm smile.

"Then, you can just take him as you wish for." Edward took off his glasses, wiped it with his handkerchief, and said coldly.

Arthur took out his magic stick and waved it. Then, here came out a carriage and horse.

"Okay!" Arthur flipped his fingers again, there was robe that tied Gilbert, and threw him into the carriage. "Hey, Francis! It's time to go! Let's begin Cinderella's magic journey!"

"You two go to the Hell!" Gilbert cured when they was going to departure.

(to be continued)


End file.
